supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
April Gould and Sarah Williams
April Gould and Sarah Williams were a team of Goat Yoga Moms on The Amazing Race 30. In leg 1, April and Sarah were almost eliminated, but because Dessie Mitcheson's foot was stepped last on the finish line, they were safe to continue racing. This was one of the closest finishes in The Amazing Race history. April & Sarah were then eliminated in leg 2 after losing to Eric and Daniel Guiffreda in the head-to-head. Information Taken from cbs.com #TeamGoatYoga Name: April Gould Age: 39 Instagram: @AprilGouldNinja Twitter: @AprilGouldNinja /@GoatYoga Hometown: Gilbert, Arizona Current occupation: Owner of Arizona Goat Yoga (GoatYoga.com). Describe what you do: As an entrepreneur, I do what is necessary to make Goat Yoga a successful business. On the fun side, I train my 25 goats to jump and interact with hundreds of different people every day for a unique yoga experience. It's like a big circus every time. Three words to describe you: Adventurous, ingenuitive, and motivated! Favorite hobbies: I love anything adventurous and outdoors. I was a professional water skier, so I especially enjoy barefoot waterskiing, wakeboarding, and wakesurfing, as well as circus flying trapeze, acrobatics, and stilting. I also like traveling, hiking, rock climbing, mountain biking, rollerblading, snowboarding, and scuba diving. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I am most proud to be a wife and mother of my three kids. They are pretty great despite my shortcomings. I am also proud of making a very successful business out of playing with my goats, and all the good that has come from it throughout the community. What scares you most about traveling? My biggest fear would be getting lost in a sketchy area. I don't always have the best sense of direction. What excites you most about traveling? I love going on adventures, exploring new parts of the world, and seeing new cultures! What country and place would you most like to visit and why? I would love to go Tahiti and hike through glorious waterfalls, swim with massive humpback whales, and scuba dive beautiful coral reefs. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? The Amazing Race has always been a dream of mine, so being able to race is literally a dream come true! I am excited to go to different places, meet new people and soak in the whole experience!! Name: Sarah Williams Age: 39 Instagram: @desertpaddleboards Twitter: @GoatYoga Hometown: Mesa, Arizona Current occupation: I am co-owner of Arizona Goat Yoga as the Yoga Instructor and owner of Desert Paddleboards! I teach kids parkour classes and I'm a part-time tour guide. Describe what you do: Goat Yoga and Desert Paddleboards are companies that encourage people to get out and enjoy life! I make people HAPPY! Three words to describe you: Spontaneous, fun, and a little crazy. Favorite hobbies: I love being outdoors doing things like snowboarding, hiking, or wakesurfing at the lake. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I started my paddleboard business four years ago with two boards and I'm up to 35. Goat Yoga started as a fun idea and now it's an international sensation! What scares you most about traveling? I used to be worried I wouldn't be able to talk to people but, after going to Europe and China, I realized there's someone everywhere that speaks a little English. What excites you most about traveling? The best part about traveling is meeting new people. When you have friends around the world, you'll have places to stay around the world. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Ireland! Ever since I was a little girl and I saw the commercial for 1-800-SHAMROCK, I have wanted to go to Ireland. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? We love having stories to tell at Goat Yoga. The Amazing Race will give us LOTS of stories. Trivia Category:Teams Category:Teams in the Amazing Race 30